


Daddy.

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Derek is a jealous fuck, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stiles Loves Derek's Cock, Stiles is a good boy, Teen!Stiles, alpha!Derek, relationship, underaged, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles smells like someone else. A certain alpha doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> A wrote this story for a friend of mine. She gave me the prompt. Here you go, Muffin.

Derek was pacing the floors in his loft, running his hands through his already messed up hair. He had been staring at the same files all day long and no new information jumped out at him. Him or the pack still didn’t know what, or who, was going around and killing innocent teenagers. 

You could say Derek was a little frustrated. 

When his boyfriend walked through the threshold of the loft, smelling like someone else, Derek wasted no time as he pressed him against the wall and sniffed him.

A squeak escaped Stiles when he was roughly bashed against the wall. He’s eyes wondered over Derek’s face as he sniffed him, not knowing what was going on with him. 

“Der, why are you smelling me?” Instead of a response, like he was expecting, the wolf sunk his teeth into the boy’s pulse point. As a reaction, Stiles’ hips stuttered up and a moan fell into the quiet air. 

“You smell like someone else. Someone that isn’t me, or pack.” He growled as his eyes flashed red for a brief second. 

Stiles now knew what was going on. He had forgotten to mention to Derek that he stayed an extra hour at the school to do some studying with one of his female classmates. 

“I stayed late to study with a friend.” He tried to explain himself but the alpha only tightened his grip on his hips, his fingers surely leaving bruises.

“You’re mine, Stiles. You have to smell like me.” Derek almost whined as the words escaped past his lips. Him and his wolf were going crazy that their mate no longer smelled like them.

Stiles smoothed a hand through his black locks, giving Derek a soft smile. “Of course I’m yours, daddy.” The seemingly innocent teen nibbled on his earlobe as he whispered the last word. 

Derek nearly choked on his own spit at the word. Of course, him and Stiles have talked about the different kinks they had, and the daddy kink had been one of the top ones for Stiles. Derek wasn’t complaining because he enjoyed just as much as the other male did. He just wasn’t expecting it to come up at this moment.

“That’s right, baby.” He shrugged the plaid shirt off the boy’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. “Strip for me.” 

Lanky fingers grabbed the hem of the shirt and slowly lifted it over his head, exposing his lean muscular body. The shirt pooled on the floor with his over shirt as he made hast to unbutton his jeans. 

Once both the jeans and boxers were on the floor, he was being forced to his knees.

“Be a good boy and suck daddy’s cock.” Stiles easily followed the demand by tugging the tight jeans his boyfriend wore down his thighs; followed by his boxers. 

Stiles leaned forward and placed a kiss to the tip of the shaft before sliding the length into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of the cock every time it would leave and reenter his mouth. 

Stiles relished in the moans that fell from the werewolf standing before. His brown eyes, blown wide with lust, flickered up to Derek’s face when he felt those hands lace in his hair; holding his head still. 

Derek held the younger males head still as he started to brutally fuck his cock into the warm heat. He stared down at the watering eyes of his lover, watching as his cock slipped in and out of the puffy red lips. 

“You’re so good baby. Taking my cock like the good little slut you are.” Derek tossed his head back, hips stilling their movements as he spilled into Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles, who had been too busy listening to praises, almost started to choke on the come that shot down his throat. He relaxed his muscles and swallowed what the man had to offer.

“Stand up and go bend over the table, baby boy.” He watched the human stand on shaky legs and venture over to the table, firmly placing his hands on the sides and leaning over it.

Derek moved his own feet until he was standing behind his boyfriend and rubbing his hands over the pale ass cheeks. Without a warning, he brought his hand down; leaving a red mark on Stiles’ ass.

“Oh, daddy.” Stiles kneed. Derek kept bringing his hand down on the ass before him, forcing more whines and whimpers from the boy. When he deemed the ass red enough, he stopped and forcibly stuck three of his fingers inside Stiles’ mouth.

“Get them nice and wet for daddy.” Derek let out a groan as Stiles’ tongue lapped at his fingers, making sure to make them moist enough. 

Derek yanked the digits from the heat and rubbed the pad of his finger over the tense hole. He monitored how the ring of muscle would flutter at his touches, begging for more. He quickly inserted the first digit to the last knuckle.

Stiles arched his back at the intrusion, his mouth falling open in a moan. “Daddy, please. I need you. Give your baby boy your big cock.” Derek growled at the filthy words that came from his mates’ mouth. 

“I’ve barely prepped you, baby.” Derek wanted to give in to the pleads but he always didn’t want to hurt the human.

Apparently, his baby wasn’t willing to wait. He pushed his ass back on the digit that was in his ass and twisted his neck to look back at him. “I fingered myself before I came over here, after I left the library.”

As the words reached Derek’s ears, his eyes flashed a beautiful red that Stiles was in love with. He retracted the finger, letting it rub at the velvet walls on its way out. 

Derek smelled the spike of Stiles’ arousal as he opened the bottle of lube, slicking up his shaft. Holding his boy’s hip and spreading his ass cheeks apart with the other, he lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance.

In one thrust, Derek was inside the boy and groaning at the tight feeling.

“Fuck, baby boy. You’re so tight for daddy. So good.” He slowly removed his cock completely before he was slamming in again.   
Stiles gripped the table so tightly his knuckles began to turn white as his ass was stretched. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure, loving the feeling of his boyfriends’ cock fucking into him. 

“Always good for you. I-ah, I’m a good boy for you, daddy.” He managed to say through his gritted teeth. As Derek’s length slammed into him again, Stiles let out a gasp as it hit his special bundle of nerves.

“Did daddy’s slut like that?” When Stiles moaned in response to the question, Derek lifted Stiles’ hips slightly and repeatedly targeted that same spot. 

Broken sounds fell from his mate, making Derek thrust faster and harder into the boy. He threw his head back and howled loudly, fingers leaving bruises on the pale skin.

The hole started to clench around him letting Derek know that Stiles was about to come. With the hand he had free, he slid it around Stiles’ waist and wrapped his lean fingers around the shaft. Using the pre-come as a substitute, he began to pump the hard cock in his hand; timing his pumps with his thrusts.

“You want daddy to come in you, baby boy? Huh, does my slut want his daddy’s come?” Derek grunted, taking the teen’s sounds as his answer. He sped up his pace on his boy’s cock and sunk his teeth into the mate mark.

With a cry, Stiles was spurting on Derek’s hand and the surface he laid on. Derek continued to use the boy’s body until his own hips were stuttering and white spurts were filling his baby’s ass.

Both men leaned against the table, allowing their heartbeats to return to normal. Derek was the first to move from the furniture, grabbing a rag from the kitchen and wiping Stiles and the table clean. Leaving the forgotten clothes on the floor, they ascended up the stairs to the bedroom.

Stiles’ eyes were practically closed when Derek laid him down on the cool sheets. He settled beside his human mate, kissing the mark his boyfriend wore proudly for everyone to see.

“I love you, baby.” He mumbled as sleep overtook him, arm draped over Stiles and holding him close to his body.

“I love you, too, Derek.” Was the last thing Derek heard before sleep covered both of them like a blanket.


End file.
